Seven Minutes In Heaven
by MysticalGoddessOfWords
Summary: This is my take on what happens after Walter and Paige pull the storage closet door closed...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Scorpion and I'm only playing with the characters for a while.

I haven't been able to read or write for several months. All I can say is apologies for being MIA. I've missed being here and I will catch up with my reading and reviewing in the coming weeks.

I know I have a few unfinished stories. I'll get back to them soon too. I wrote this to shake off the cobwebs so be gentle.

This story starts immediately after Walter and Paige pull the storage door closed. Thank you in advance for reading. I hope you enjoy my take on it.

This is rated M.

* * *

 ** _Seven Minutes in Heaven_**

The closet was plunged into darkness again. Paige stumbled as Walter turned them and pressed her back against the door. She squeaked softly as her skin met the cool wood but it quickly morphed into a soft moan as Walter pressed the length of his body against hers.

He tore his lips away. "Are you-"

"I'm fine," Paige replied quickly, not letting him even finish his question. She gripped the short strands of his hair between her fingers and she pulled his lips back to hers. The kiss deepened again and their tongues caressed hungrily. The fire that was burning between them, which had been temporarily extinguished when their friends found them, blazed into an inferno again.

Paige's fingers slipped down the side of Walter's face and he shuddered against her. She felt his fingers clench against her back as she reached his top button and deftly began unbuttoning his shirt for the second time.

"Paige," Walter groaned her name as he pulled his lips away. "We really don't have…." Walter's word trailed off as he felt Paige's soft lips sliding over his chin and down his throat.

Paige's fingers reached the last button and she pushed Walter's shirt open and shoved both it and his jacket off his shoulders and down his arms, leaving his tie loosely in place around his neck. She sunk her teeth gently into the skin beneath his chin and Walter's body jerked softly and his hips instinctively bucked against her.

"Paige," Walter said her name again but even through his verbal protest he shook his shirt and jacket off and let them fall to the floor.

Paige heaved out a frustrated sigh and tilted her head back. "Walter we have an eight or so hour flight ahead of us."

"Eight hours, twenty five minutes, and thirty six point six three seconds," he mumbled without taking his eyes off hers. He lifted his hand so he could wrap the spaghetti strap over her shoulder around his fingertip.

Paige reached up and pushed his hand, urging him to lower the strap down her arm again.

"We'll never last that long," Paige said while holding his gaze with her own. "Not after almost three years of pent up frustration and feelings threatening to consume us."

"I feel like I'm drowning in it," he admitted, unashamed. His eyes shifted to the right when Paige's other hand came up and pushed the strap of her dress off her left shoulder. He swallowed thickly as the top of her dress fell and pooled at her waist.

"I'm drowning in it too," she admitted softly as she waited for his eyes to drop. His breathing was shallow and she could tell it was taking every ounce of will power he had to keep his eyes on hers.

"You can look at me," she encouraged and he shook his head.

"If I do, our first intimate encounter will happen in this dusty, dirty closet and you deserve better than that."

Even with his lack of skill in the area of romance, Walter knew taking the woman he loved for the first time in these circumstances was disrespectful. Paige fell a little more in love with him, if that was possible, but the desire pulsing through her body at the moment was not going to be deterred. Chivalry or not.

She lifted her arms over his shoulders, pressing her now naked breasts against his chest. Walter gulped and the soft groan that escaped his lips sounded almost painful.

Paige smiled and brushed her lips over the cleft in his chin. "Stop over thinking this Walter. When we get to Tahiti, we'll have slow and romantic but right now I just need you."

Walter's eyes flashed and for one brief second Paige thought he was going to pull away. But then one arm wrapped around her again as the other lifted, almost of its own volition, and cupped the side of her breast. Walter lowered his face and captured Paige's lips as he pushed her against the door again.

A small whimper escaped her lips as the pad of his thumb brushed over her nipple. Paige dropped her arms from around his neck and Walter kissed a path down her throat to her collarbone.

"Walter." His name slipped past Paige's lips as her head fell back and her eyes rolled back just as Walter's lips reached her breast and wrapped around her nipple. A wave of arousal soaked her panties and she frantically reached for the waistband of his pants.

"How long?' she panted breathlessly as she tugged the button and lowered the zipper.

"Huh?' he choked around her nipple as her fingertips brushed lightly over the front of his boxers. His erection was pressed against the fabric, hard and insistent, and Paige felt her lower abdomen pulse in anticipation.

"How long do we have?" she panted softly against his ear. "To make the flight?"

"Sev…seve..…. seven minutes tops," he grunted out a stuttering reply as his lips brushed across her chest to capture her other nipple. He slid the hand that wasn't gently kneading her breast down her back and over the curve of her bottom. His fingers clenched into the fabric of her dress and it bunched into his hand as his fingers pressed into her soft flesh.

A soft chuckle escaped Paige's lips. "That should be long enough."

Her laugh registered faster than her words and Walter lifted his head to look at her as his hand stilled. "Why are you laughing?"

The cool air inside the closet against her wet nipple caused a small shiver to flow through her body and Paige silently scolded herself for distracting Walter from his task. But she couldn't help the thought his words invoked.

She figured she could have distracted him by kissing him but the irony of their location and his time estimate was just too much. "Seven minutes in heaven."

"I don't know what that means." Walter replied as he furrowed his brow with confusion.

Paige tilted her head curiously. "I don't suppose you ever played that game as a teenager, did you?"

"What game?"

Considering they had so little time, Paige continued undressing him. She pushed his pants down and they settled at his feet. "It's a teen party game. Called 'seven minutes in heaven'. Two kids are picked to go into a closet and they have seven minutes to do anything they want."

Paige kissed him again and Walter responded instantly even as he mumbled against her lips. "Do what?" he asked as he pulled the hem of her dress up over her hips.

"Anything," Paige said again between kisses. "Most of them just made out but I knew a few who had sex in those seven minutes," she replied with an impish grin. "So the odds are in our favor here."

Paige started to push his boxers over his hips but he gripped her hands and stopped her, pulling his lips away and looking at her.

"Did you ever play the game?"

"A couple of times," Paige replied as she kicked her shoes off and pulled her hands out of his so she could grasp the waistband of her panties.

"And do I want to know what you did?" Walter asked as his lips pursed.

Paige stopped and looked up at him. "Uh, probably not," she admitted a little sheepishly but then her lips curved into a sultry grin. "But it wasn't this."

Walter felt all the air leave his lungs as a wave of relief he wasn't sure was even logical surged through him. But he was quickly distracted as Paige pushed the small scrap of black lace she was wearing down her thighs.

"We're running out of time, Walter," she said and reached for him again. She pushed his boxers down his hips so they joined his pants around his ankles. Her soft words spurred him into action. Suddenly he didn't care about the lucky young boys she might have let kiss and touch her in dark closets when she was a teenager. She was with him now and that knowledge made him almost dizzy with happiness.

Paige's dress was still bunched around her waist but Walter ignored it as he reached for her again, capturing her lips, He slid his hands down the back of her thighs, lifting her more effortlessly than he would have thought. She wrapped her legs around his hips and moaned long and low into his mouth as she reached down and helped guide him inside her.

She was so wet, her arousal bathing him as he slipped in. It had been a long time since she had a man inside her. Tim had wanted her but she couldn't bring herself to be intimate with him, even when she was denying and lying to herself about her feelings for Walter. So she was tight and it pinched slightly but the pressure released when he pulled back and pushed forward a second time.

A low groan bubbled up from inside Walter's chest as she surrounded him. His legs shook and he silently begged the universe to not let them give out. Paige stroked her tongue against his as their kiss deepened. It only took a couple of thrusts and he was seated fully inside her. Walter stopped, held still, and just savored the feeling of her.

She was warm and wet and tight and there was no way he was going to last. He didn't need seven minutes. He'd be lucky if he lasted four but he needed a second to get control of his body otherwise he was going to embarrass himself and disappoint her.

The words 'seven minutes in heaven' rushed through his mind in a loop and even though he didn't believe in it, if it felt anything like this, Walter would willingly change his mind about its existence.

"Walter, god, please move," Paige pleaded as she rolled her hips in a circle, tightening her legs around him and pressing the heel of her foot into his ass.

"Have mercy," he begged quietly but his body reacted instinctively and he started to thrust, slowly at first, then faster and more forcefully as he pressed her against the door.

"Yes," Paige hissed quietly into his mouth as their bodies moved. She felt every inch of him, inside her, against her, and her nipples tingled and ached as the light dusting of short coarse hair on his chest rubbed against her.

They were out of sync for the first several thrusts but then fell into a rhythm that was natural and innate.

Walter released her lips and kissed down her neck before sucking at the soft skin at the hollow of her throat. Paige's head fell back against the door as she lost herself to the sensations. Her fingers slid up into his hair and she gripped the short strands again as her fingernails gently scratched his scalp. Her body pulsed and throbbed and each time he pushed into her, the length of his shaft slid along her clit, and Paige's thighs trembled around him.

"Walter," she moaned his name and Walter wanted to hear her say his name that way for the rest of his life.

"I love you," he murmured against her skin so quietly, he was sure she didn't hear him. But that didn't matter. He just needed to say it.

For several minutes the only sounds in the dark closet were the soft moans escaping both of them combined with the rhythmic slapping of flesh and the persistent banging of the door from their motions.

Paige prayed her son wasn't anywhere nearby. She hoped their genius friends were intelligent enough to know what was going to happen and had the foresight to take her son back to the garage. If not, he was likely going to need a lot of therapy.

Walter gripped her ass in his hands and hiked her up a little higher against the door, stumbling over the pants around his feet. The change in angle combined with abrupt depth of his penetration sent a jolt through Paige's body. She felt the sudden tingling start low and deep and she tightened her thighs around his hips. She didn't want to orgasm yet but it had been so long and they were under time constraints and he felt so damn good inside her. She couldn't have stopped it if she wanted and Paige convulsed and trembled in his arms as her body surrendered.

"Walter, I'm gonna-" Paige whimpered and grasped his face in her hands. She pulled his face out of her neck and his lips back to hers. She kissed him as her body began pulsing and clenching around him. She shuddered softly and her hips bucked against his. A deep guttural groan escaped his lips and he kept thrusting several more times, his hips snapping and jerking, his shaft plunging into her still contracting body, before he finally stilled, sagging against her.

Walter's orgasm slammed into him so hard he swore he saw stars behind his eyelids. When he felt her tighten around him he knew it was over for him too. He held it back as long as he could, wanting to savor the feeling of her orgasm around him, but his body had a will of its own. He erupted and it felt like he was being turned inside out. He felt the pleasure course through his body from the very top of his head to the tips of his toes.

He choked her name against her lips as their kisses softened, quiet pants escaping both their lips as their bodies calmed.

"God, I needed that," Paige released a breathy chuckle as she pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth before nuzzling his cheek gently. "I needed you."

"I concur," he mumbled and captured her lips once again. Now that he was allowed to kiss her like he'd been dying to, for so long, he didn't want to stop.

Paige smiled against his lips and when he released her lips once again she released another breathy chuckle as she opened her eyes. He was looking at her with what she could only describe as awe.

"I'm happy," Walter said and Paige caressed his face gently. His eyes fluttered and he sighed and Paige felt a surge of satisfaction. She loved the affect she had on him and was going to enjoy touching him now. His eyes fluttered open again and his gaze was suddenly disappointed. "We have to go."

She felt the same disappointment but it was tempered by the knowledge that they were going to Tahiti. Once they were done with the job, perhaps they could just enjoy some downtime enjoying their new relationship. But he was right. Right now they had to go.

Paige unhooked her calves and he helped her to stand. Paige looked down and shook her head. She stood there with her dress bunched around her abdomen and Walter's clothes were around his ankles. Thank goodness no one could see them. He crouched down and picked up her panties, helping her slide them up her legs before he grabbed his boxers and pants and yanked them up his legs. Paige shimmied her dress down over her hips and her straps up over her shoulders as Walter retrieved his shirt from the floor and slipped it back on.

They were both silent as they dressed but words weren't needed. There was no awkwardness or discomfort like Paige thought there might be. She helped him with the last buttons on his shirt and let her fingertips caress the skin of his chest before she fastened the last one.

Walter grasped her hand gently as she finished and Paige lifted her eyes to his. "In the heat of the moment, I didn't think of protection. I'm sorry. That was irresponsible of me. Do we need to stop by the store?"

She shook her head. "I'm on birth control."

He nodded his head as the question burned on the tip of his tongue. But he didn't want to ruin what they just shared.

Once Walter slipped his jacket on again they took a long look at each other and shared a quiet laugh. There was no hiding what they'd done. Their disheveled appearance would give them away instantly. But there was nothing they could do.

Paige reached for the door handle but Walter put his hand on hers. She looked up to find him gazing at her, his eyes soft and the depth of the emotion she saw there was humbling. How could she have not seen the truth of it before? Why had they both taken so long to see the truth of it in each other?

"I love you," Walter said, and, like when they were dancing, there was no hesitation, no stuttering. It was just an irrefutable fact. He was so overwhelmed with love for her it wanted to pour out of him and he had no desire to hold it back any longer.

Paige lifted her hand to his cheek and tilted her face up to kiss him softly one more time. "I love you, too, Walter," she breathed as she pulled back.

Walter's lips curved upward and a goofy grin spread outward as his eyes fluttered open. "Can I state one more fact for the record before we leave this closet?"

"Sure," she said as her hand dropped to his chest as she looked at him curiously.

"These were the best seven minutes of my life."

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

Thanks again for reading.


End file.
